Zero To Hero
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: It's someone's birthday! PRDT COMPLETE


**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Zero To Hero

**Disclaimer:** I own no one that you recognize. Everyone and everything else you do not recognize is mine. I tweaked the song but it belongs to Disney.

**Time Frame: **Um…

**Summary:** It's someone's birthday... PRDT

**Author Notes:** I shouldn't be doing this. I really shouldn't butBash and I were listening to my Disney CD after watching Forever Red and…I think you get the picture.

**Dedicated to:** BashfulC who started singing Zero to Hero in our dorm room but replaced Hercules with Tommy.

* * *

"Hey Hayley!" Kimberly chirped as she walked in with the cake box. Hayley Viktor smiled at the bubbly brunette and pointed to a table covered in black decorations.

"Put the cake there. What did you order, anyway?" the redhead asked curiously. Kimberly's eyes twinkled as she set the cake down.

"You'll see." She replied mysteriously. Hayley smiled good-naturedly as the former pink ranger skipped over to the stage where Zack Taylor was hanging white and green streamers. Next to her, Adam Park chuckled.

"Tommy's gonna kill her." He commented. Hayley arched an eyebrow at her fiancée who shrugged with a small smile.

"I know that look. Tommy's gonna kill her." Adam explained, turning when he heard something behind him. Katherine Hillard-Cranston and Tanya Sloan-Taylor were laughing like crazy as Aisha Campbell-DeSantos berated her husband Rocky for eating three slices of the pizza meant for the party. Adam shook his head. Billy suddenly stuck his head inside the door.

"They're here!" He called out. Katherine looked over at her husband.

"Which 'they'?" She asked. Billy smiled.

"All of them." The former blue ranger replied blithely. Katherine blinked as fifty odd former rangers streamed inside the small café. She glanced at Hayley but the redhead took the appearance of her best friend's ranger friends in stride.

"WHEEET!" She whistled. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the redhead with surprise.

"Hey everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Hayley, Adam's fiancée and Tommy's tech expert. We still need some help decorating and if you want to help, see Kim. Jason is keeping Tommy busy while—" she cut herself off sharply at the sight of four teens entering the room. Everyone turned to the three boys and one girl who were rooted where they stood. Hayley smirked.

"Everyone, this is Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, and Trent Fernandez—red, blue, yellow, and white respectively. Guys, these are your predecessors. Tommy's birthday is tomorrow." She explained, smiling at the teens surprised expressions.

"Dude, why didn't he tell us?" Conner asked in surprise. Hayley smiled.

"He doesn't like to make a big deal out of it." She explained. They nodded.

"Okay, let's get going people, Jason'll be bringing Tommy in half an hour." She announced after glancing at her watch. The redhead smiled in satisfaction as the rangers scrambled to help finish the decorations.

* * *

"Bro, why are we at Hayley's?" Tommy asked suspiciously. Jason had been acting odd all day and knowing what tomorrow was made the black ranger very worried. Jason looked up absently.

"Huh? Oh, I wanted a smoothie. Do you think Hayley would mind if we just…" he made a motion with his hand and Tommy sighed.

"Last time I let you in Hayley's café you nearly destroyed the place." He pointed out, walking forward despite his remark. Behind him, Jason smirked. Tommy walked in and flipped the lights.

"SURPRISE!" the group yelled and Tommy jumped. Jason cracked up at the current black ranger's expression as he gazed at the café. Kim bounced up and hugged him and Tommy automatically wrapped an arm around her. Jason smiled good-naturedly as his wife gave her ex a peck on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Tommy." She whispered. Tommy couldn't help the smile that lit up his face when he realized just who made up the crowd.

"Everyone?" he asked. She nodded.

"Everyone but the ninja's." she replied. Tommy grinned and hugged her again.

"Okay, okay, okay, birthday or not, let go of my wife." Jason joked, pushing in between the former lovers. Twitters came from the crowd before everyone surged forward to wish the original evil ranger a happy birthday.

* * *

"Who chose the cake?" Tommy asked Jason later. They were relaxing at a table by the stage, eating slices of the ranger cake he'd been given. Jason chuckled.

"Kim did. The woman at the cake place thought she was a little off her rocker when she made her request." Jason told him, spearing the image of the red zeo rangers head. Tommy snorted. Kim's cake consisted of his five ranger suits, a green dragon, a white tiger, a white falcon, a star, several lightning bolts, and a black brachiosaurus. He could see why the baker would have been a little surprised.

* * *

"_Bless my soul  
Tom was on a roll  
Person of the week in every Ranger opinion poll" _

Tommy turned around in horror. Kimberly, Katherine, Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley were standing on stage, singing. And, Tommy realized with a jolt, he knew the parody they were currently belting out at the top of their lungs—Jason and TJ had penned it during their trip back from the moon.

_  
"What a pro  
Tom could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that"  
_

Kira grinned as Conner, Ethan, and Trent fell over laughing at the sight of their teacher's expression. He looked horror-stricken.

_  
"When he smiled  
Kimberly went wild with  
oohs and aahs  
And they slapped his face  
On ev'ry vase  
(on ev'ry "vase")"  
_

Tommy blushed as Kim blew him a kiss.

_  
"From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Tom had cash to burn  
Now nouveau rich and famous  
He could tell you  
What's a Ranger earn?"  
_

Hayley snickered as Tommy shook his head in exasperation. She knew he loved the attention.

_  
"Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
An awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecs"  
_

The rangers were having a hard time staying up as they laughed their asses off. Aisha gave a little shimmy-shake and Rocky fell over in shock which caused the group, including Tommy, to cackle.

_  
"Tommy, he comes  
He sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers  
He showed the moxie brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk  
Zero to hero and who'da thunk"  
_

Tommy paled as Kim and Katherine jumped off stage and began dragging him up to the small group of girls. With the help of the girls on stage, and a little telekinetic nudge from Andros, Tommy was pulled onstage and pushed onto a stool. The girls formed a half circle around the now blushing black Christmas ranger.

_  
"Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Tommy!  
Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Tommy  
Is he bold?  
No one braver  
Is he sweet  
Our fav'rite flavor _

_Tommy, Tommy, Tommy Tommy, Tommy... _

Bless my soul  
Tom was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
not conceited

He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero

He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Tom is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed!"

The former green ranger sat on the stool, scowling. If you looked closely however, you could see the smile that was threatening to break out. Kim and Katherine wrapped arms around the bemused ranger/mentor.

"Happy Birthday!"

* * *

**End Notes: **This is a ficlet and will not be continued. My muse would not leave me alone until I got this out, so…here ya go. 


End file.
